Love Experts
by numberf1ve
Summary: Kristoff's friend is a love expert whose advice leads Anna to a quiet young woman with icy blue eyes. Modern AU. Non-Related Elsa/Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do NOT own Frozen.**

* * *

"Kristoff. This is a completely ridiculous idea. Even for you," Anna nearly shouted into her phone as Sven, the giant menace of a dog, dragged her along toward the park.

She could hear her friend's stifled laughter, "Relax, Fiestypants! Trust me. I'm telling you, Sven is a love expert. I'd still be single if not for him. Just ask him for help when you get to the park. He knows what to do."

Anna rolled her eyes as she jogged along behind the fluffy behemoth, "Yeah...somehow, I doubt that," she said with an annoyed yet somewhat amused tone.

"Hey! I never would have found my girlfriend without good ol' Sven," Kristoff insisted.

"Riiiiight...Ok, well, we're here. Wow! He is really excited. Ugh! He pulls so hard," she grunted into the phone before speaking directly to the dog, "Sven! Cool it, already! Sit!" Sven immediately parked himself, whining anxiously as if telling Anna to hurry up.

Kristoff was speaking again, "Ok, Anna. Now, just ask him for help."

Anna groaned. This was definitely Kristoff's stupidest idea to date but she straightened up and cleared her throat loudly, saying in her most sarcastic voice, "Oh, Great and Powerful Love Expert, Sven! Please! Please help me, the frail and lonely Anna, to find love!" she concluded with a snort, "How was that?"

Kristoff sounded excited, "It was perfect...a bit sarcastic though."

Anna giggled, "Caught on to that then, did ya?" she paused, "Ok, so now what?"

Sven had begun sniffing the air importantly and was tugging in the direction of the shade trees at the far side of the field.

"Let him go," Kristoff stated simply.

Anna's jaw dropped, "Let him go? What do you mean, 'let him go'?! No! He could get lost or hurt or stolen or something! No way am I going to just let him go! It's a gorgeous day and the park is insanely busy, Kristoff! I can't believe you would be so damn irresponsib-."

Kristoff cut her off, "Anna, just do it. Trust me. And trust Sven."

Anna heaved a sigh, "Fine! But I am holding you personally responsible for whatever happens."

Anna could hear Kristoff smiling through the phone, "Deal!"

Reluctantly, Anna turned to Sven, "Alright, buddy, your moronic master says you know what to do," and with that Anna dropped the leash and Sven toddled off, following his nose.

Anna walked in the same general direction that Sven had gone, mentally berating herself for allowing herself to get talked into this wild goose chase. Several minutes later, Kristoff still hung on the phone, "What's he doing?" he asked impatiently.

Anna felt exceptionally silly as she followed Sven around the park. She wondered just how in hell she was supposed to catch her idiot housemate's dopey dog, "What's he doing? He's a dog, dude! He's being a dog! Sniffing around and peeing on stuff! Kristoff, how the hell am I supposed to catch him?"

Anna's concern was met with laughter, "He knows what he's doing, just follow him." The redhead picked up her pace a bit, matching the dog, she couldn't help but feel mild excitement displacing her annoyance,_ I hope he does. _The corners of her mouth curled into a wishful smile.

A little while later, Sven lifted his nose suddenly from the ground and took off, bounding fast across the field, clearly he caught the scent of something he liked. "Oh, shit," Anna exclaimed as she shifted into an unpracticed run in the wayward hound's wake.

Kristoff could hear her panting, "Everything ok?" he asked, "Anna?"

Sven came to a sudden, clamorous stop under a shady tree at the edge of the field far removed from most of the park's visitors. Still running to catch up, Anna fumbled for her phone, having nearly forgotten that Kristoff was still there, "Your idiot dog knocked someone over," she said, running hard to reach whomever it was that Sven now had pinned to the base of a tree.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," all manner of apology tumbling from Anna's mouth as she approached, "Sven! Sven, get over here! Now!" she yelled at the dog, all the while trying desperately to catch her breath. Sven merely turned his head, tail wagging furiously, to look at Anna. Platinum blonde hair and a pale arm were just visible from behind the dog, Anna shifted her position slightly and followed the arm up to a neck and face. A beautiful, pale and smiling face. Anna stood transfixed, still holding the phone to her ear she spoke to Kristoff, "He knocked a girl down...a really gorgeous girl...I-I gotta go," she said nothing more and ended the call not even hearing Kristoff's parting reply, "A girl? Wow! Hey, I told you Sven knows his stuff! Go for it, Babe!"

Anna shook her head, coming back to reality, "Sven! Move it, mister!" she called, moving forward to grab his collar. Pulling the fluffy monster away, the redhead turned her attention to the victim of Sven's enthusiasm, her mouth went dry instantly as ice blue eyes locked onto her own teal ones, "A-a-are you ok? Really, I am just so sorry. This big lug," she nudged Sven with her toe. Flustered by the ridiculous situation, Anna blushed and cleared her throat, extending a hand to the girl on the ground, "Here, let me help you up."

The blonde smiled shyly, accepting the offered hand with her own gloved one, "Thanks," she said as she got to her feet. The two stood for a moment, taking each other in. Anna broke the silence, "Again, I'm really sorry about Sven. He's harmless, really. He just has no idea how big he is. I should have been paying more attention. I am sorry. Really. Am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling... Sorry, I tend to do that. Oh, um, I'm Anna, by the way," she smiled apologetically at the girl with the gorgeous blue eyes.

The blonde smiled back, "Elsa," she said simply. "And, it's ok. You don't need to keep apologizing," she continued. Anna blushed. If she had not fixed her eyes on the ground she might have noticed Elsa blushing too.

As they stood awkwardly in the shade, neither knowing what to say, Sven rushed past the two girls and immediately seized upon a sandwich sitting on a blanket the blonde had stretched out on the ground. Elsa looked down and gasped as the last of her sandwich disappeared into Sven's mouth, "Great" she muttered, chuckling.

Anna was mortified. Again. "Let me guess," she said, "That was your lunch, right?"

The blonde sighed, "Yep."

Anna groaned, her hand smacking the center of her forehead, "Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? Shit, I am so sorry...again."

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes, "It's not really a big deal. Sven has certainly made my afternoon more interesting," she said, reaching down to rub Sven's head. "And, it was nice meeting you, too, Anna," she continued, "but I should go. I need to get something else to eat."

Anna watched, speechless, as the girl packed her blanket, water bottle and book into a small knapsack and turned to leave. Maybe it was all of Kristoff's silly fate and love-at-first-sight 'Trust Sven' nonsense, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to make Elsa stay and could think of nothing to say that might hold her.

Elsa hung the small bag from her shoulder, "Goodbye, Anna," she smiled briefly then walked briskly toward the park's edge.

Sven whined and toddled behind Anna, nudging her forward with his head. The girl cast around for something to say or do that would keep Elsa near her. Finally, she had an idea, a glimmer of hope. She screwed up her courage and called out, "Hey Elsa, wait up!" as she jogged up beside the retreating blonde who stopped walking and looked back at her with ice blue eyes. Anna froze. Elsa's eyes were intense and beautiful and made her mind go temporarily blank. After a few moments' silence, Elsa raised her brow curiously, reminding Anna that she was expected to speak, "Um...look, let me make it up to you. Please? Take you to lunch? My treat? Really, I won't take 'no' for an answer. It's the least I can do after Sven ate your sandwich."

Elsa smiled graciously, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Anna had already stepped forward and hooked her arm around Elsa's, "Did I not mention that I won't take 'no' for an answer? Pretty sure I did," the redhead grinned ear to ear, feeling suddenly confident, "Sven. Let's go."

The clumsy white beast ambled along behind the two, tail wagging, and looking very pleased with himself.

* * *

_**Not sure at all where this is going. Any thoughts? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Anna steered Elsa toward an outside table at a small cafe with a great view of the park. "Oaken's Trading Post?" Elsa asked, noticing the name on the building.

"Yep," Anna replied, grinning as they sat down, "It's one of my all-time favorite places. Plus, they allow dogs out here so I don't have to worry about Sven."

Elsa glanced down at the dog who had sprawled out under the table, his head on Anna's boots, tail lazily brushing over Elsa's shoes. The blonde smiled and looked up at Anna, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout from just inside the cafe. "Annaaaaaaa!" the voice called out, startling Elsa. Anna smiled broadly and turned toward the voice to find a young man with dark hair and light eyes bounding her way. Before she could respond, the large boy scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug. Anna grunted, "Heyy, Olaf! Ooof! Long time, no see, buddy." Olaf laughed and set Anna down beside her chair, "Yeah, way too long! Where have you been anyway?" he scolded playfully. Then he looked across the table, his eyes focused on Elsa, who was staring anxiously at the menu from her seat, hoping to go unnoticed, "Ooohhh! And who's your friend?" he asked eagerly.

Anna smiled again, "Olaf, this is Elsa. Elsa, Olaf." The redhead winked encouragingly at a rather frazzled Elsa as Olaf leapt over and closed his arms around her small frame, giving her a toned down version of his famous bear hug. For her part, Elsa looked like a deer caught in headlights. Surprised by the young man's forwardness, she stiffened but quickly regained her composure and patted the boy on the back, signaling her readiness for the embrace to end.

Olaf released the blonde, his face turning bright red, "Um, Yeaaah. So, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," he said, fixing his gaze on the ground. At that, Anna burst out laughing, the dark haired boy immediately joined in. Elsa chuckled quietly, amused and feeling a bit more relaxed now that the boy had put some distance between them, "I'm pleased to meet you, Olaf," she commented.

"Right, so, let's start this thing over. Hi, I'm Olaf. What can I get for you guys today?" Olaf said, trying to be serious for a moment. Anna rolled her eyes at the question, "Olaf, you already know what I want. I want what I always get," she told him, with a smirk.

Olaf rolled his eyes right back, "I wasn't talking to you, Smartypants," he said. He did his best to sound snarky but the effect was ruined by the goofy grin he wore. Olaf looked over at Elsa, "What would you like to order, Miss Elsa?" he asked sweetly. Elsa's brows knit together as she scanned the menu hastily. She looked to Anna for help, "What is it that you always get?"

Anna met her eyes happily, pointing at a few menu items, "I always get a cup of soup, and one of Oaken's famous roast beef sandwiches. Oaken makes the best sandwiches ever! And the soup is pretty great too! But the portions are kinda, well, huge, so that might be too much food for you," Anna concluded, obviously a bit embarrassed, "I...um, eat a lot." A light blush coloring her cheeks again. "And I always get ice cream for dessert," she added somewhat sheepishly.

Elsa smiled, she enjoyed seeing how excited the redhead had gotten, "That sounds perfect. I'll have the same please, Olaf."

Anna's mouth fell open, "Elsa?! Do you really think you can keep up with me? Well, challenge accepted."

The blonde flashed a small smile at the other two and Olaf grinned happily, "Coming right up, Elsa," the boy turned to leave. "I guess I can bring something for your Smartypants friend as well," he added, turning his nose up at Anna and heading back inside.

"Oh, crap! I almost forgot," Anna shouted after the boy, "Hey, Olaf! Bring a bowl of water for Sven please. Oh! And two Anna's Specials, will you?"

Olaf appeared again in the doorway, a smirk playing at his mouth, "Two drinks or two straws?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Anna blushed furiously and cast a glance at Elsa whose face had reddened slightly, though she pretended she had not heard the boy's comment. "Two drinks, Olaf! For fuck's sake," Anna hissed through clenched teeth, "And you don't drink an Anna's Special with a straw anyway, doofus." The redhead wadded up her napkin and threw it at Olaf as he giggled and left.

After the boy's departure, Anna fell quiet, which seemed out of character for the redhead (though, admittedly, Elsa had only known her for about an hour) so the blonde decided to break the tension that Olaf's comment had left at the table, "Well, Olaf is certainly a lively fellow," she began. Anna looked up from the table and met Elsa's eyes before throwing a glare toward the doorway, "Not for long," she muttered. Elsa laughed at the redhead's threat and her obviously flustered state. The blonde's laugh was like music, and Anna could hardly continue to pout in its presence.

The girls chatted as they waited for their meals. Anna told Elsa about her best friend and housemate, Kristoff, making the blonde laugh with memories of some of the crazy situations they'd gotten into over the years. Elsa listened intently, Anna was vibrant and her stories were very entertaining. Elsa found that she really wanted to know more about the redhead. Anna, though, was having a much harder time getting to know Elsa. She knew the blonde was twenty-four, had moved to Arendelle recently and that she lived in a very nice apartment building in the North Mountain neighborhood. She knew precious little beyond that. Anna had just asked Elsa about her job as she seemed uncomfortable sharing much personal information. Elsa was a writer, of some sort. She said it was an ideal profession for someone like herself, whatever that meant. Anna was just about to ask when Elsa changed the subject.

"So," Elsa said, propping her chin on her hands, "tell me all about the Anna's Special. What makes it so special?"

Anna grinned, she didn't mind the change of topic but would definitely revisit Elsa's story. She wanted very much to get to know the gorgeous woman across from her. She asked you a question, Anna. Focus. The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, it's just a little something Oaken makes especially for me. Don't worry, you'll find out shortly."

Elsa arched her brow, eyeing the smirk the redhead wore, "Hm..." she said, smiling, "Looks like I won't have to wait any longer. Here comes Olaf."

Olaf approached the table carrying a tray on which was balanced two oversized steaming mugs, cups of soup, enormous sandwich platters and a large bowl with a pitcher of water, "Here we go, ladies. Lunch is served." He placed the soup and sandwiches on the table. Then he put a mug in front of each girl and topped them with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Lastly, Olaf poured the pitcher of water into the bowl and placed it on the ground for Sven. Anna stared at the food spread out in front of her. She looked across at the blonde who seemed surprised by the quantity but had zeroed in on the steamy mug of Anna's Special.

Olaf chuckled, "Ok, enjoy you two," he said, smiling, "I'll check on you in a bit."

Anna thanked Olaf and turned back to face Elsa. The blonde held the whipped cream topped mug in her hands and sniffed it gingerly, her eyes immediately lighting up, "Hot chocolate? My favorite," she exclaimed. The redhead giggled as Elsa sipped from the mug, getting whipped cream on her nose and upper lip. Elsa blushed, clearing the cream from her face with her napkin, "Wow! Anna, this is the best hot chocolate I have ever had," Anna sat back and watched with a smile. This was the most animated Elsa had been about anything. She seemed to finally be relaxed.

Anna reached over to her plate and picked up a truly huge roast beef sandwich, taking a big, messy bite before setting it down. She let out a small moan, "Man! Oaken has outdone himself today," she said with her mouth still full. Anna looked over at Elsa as the blonde tried to figure out how to attack the sandwich in front of her, "Elsa, your gloves," Anna motioned to the light blue gloves that covered Elsa's hands, "You should take them off. The sandwich is really messy and I'd hate to see them ruined."

Elsa froze. Take off her gloves. She could do that, right? She tried to draw a few calming breaths as she nodded, moving one hand to the fingers of the opposite glove. Her hands trembled. Her mouth had gone dry. She tugged slowly at the fingertips of her glove. Her breathing became shallow and she looked as though she was considering running away.

Anna noticed immediately, "Elsa? You all right? Elsa? Hey, it's ok, you don't have to take them off if you don't want to. It's no big deal," Elsa did not seem to hear her as she continued to shake, her lip quivering.

Finally, Anna reached across and put her hand over Elsa's, scooting her chair around closer to the girl, "Elsa. Relax. Breathe. Keep your gloves on. It's ok, really," They sat in silence for a moment before Anna spoke again, "Look, just start on your soup. Stay here. I'll be right back. I have an idea. Don't go anywhere, ok?"

With that, Anna got up from the table and sprinted inside. She had to hurry. Whatever it was about Elsa's gloves was clearly a big deal. The girl had gone from enjoying herself to ready to bolt at just the suggestion that she take them off.

Inside, Anna ran up to the front of the cafe, reached around a very confused Olaf, grabbed something from behind the counter and ran back outside, stopping at the door to walk to the table, relieved to find the blonde sitting at the table, still trembling slightly.

Anna smiled and plopped down in her seat, "Here you go, Elsa. Problem solved," she said handing a pair of clear plastic food service gloves to Elsa. The blonde looked at her blankly. Undaunted, Anna continued, "Put them over your gloves, silly. It'll keep them clean," she finished with a huge smile. Elsa looked at her uncertainly, relief flooded her features and a tiny smile began to form, "Anna...I...thank you," she responded shakily. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm really weird, huh," she asked, her voice little more than a whisper as she pulled the disposable gloves on over her own.

Anna had resumed eating, she just laughed, "What? Sorry, Elsa, I couldn't hear you. These gloves are super crinkly and loud," The redhead smiled brightly, holding her sandwich in plastic gloved hands. Elsa's watery eyes met Anna's with an incredibly grateful look, "Thank you, Anna," she said, laughing lightly.

The redhead wanted to return to happy Elsa and leave the glove problem behind, she waved her hand dismissively, "Elsa, please. We're friends. Don't thank me," she said with a warm smile, "Now, prepare your tastebuds for an awesome adventure! Eat the sandwich already! Tell me how much you love it."

Elsa giggled, relaxing again. Anna didn't care about her gloves. She didn't even ask. A large grin spread across Elsa's face as she looked across at the redhead. Her heart felt light. With double gloved hands Elsa scooped up her sandwich and took a bite. Anna was right, of course. The sandwich was truly amazing. Anna watched her eat for a moment, " I knew you'd love it," she said with her mouth full. Elsa nodded enthusiastically.

The girls ate til they were stuffed in a comfortable silence. Sven rose only once to lap at the water bowl left for him beneath the table. Olaf came by to check on them but did not stay, the girls were chatting and enjoying each other's company. He did not want to interrupt more than necessary but he noticed they were done eating and decided to bring out Anna's post-sandwich ice cream.

Elsa marveled at the massive ice cream sundaes the dark haired boy placed on the table, "My God, Anna! You eat like this often?"

Anna shrugged, "Not as often as I used to, but as often as I can." The redhead eyed her ice cream greedily. She quickly discarded her gloves and took up her spoon to dig into the dessert in front of her. Elsa followed suit, removing the plastic gloves Anna had given her, before plucking the cherry from the top of the sundae and placing it in her mouth. She glanced at Anna, who was about to take her first bite, "Wait!" the blonde shouted.

Anna nearly dropped her spoon in surprise, "Jesus, Elsa! What? What is it?" she spluttered, trying to regain her composure.

A wide grin spread across Elsa's face, "Care to make this interesting?" she asked, her eyes teasing.

Anna quirked her brow. She was unsure what the blonde meant, but Anna was never one to back away from a challenge, "Sure. Um...what do you have in mind?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Elsa's smile turned wicked, making Anna wonder what she had gotten herself into, "Great! Whoever finishes their ice cream first gets to pay for lunch. Ready? Set. Go!" Elsa spoke more quickly than an auctioneer as she seized her spoon and began eating her ice cream.

It took a few seconds for Anna to process what was happening. She tried to protest, "No way! I already told you I'm paying for lunch!"

Elsa smirked over at her, "And you still can...if you win," she winked and returned her attention to her own ice cream.

Anna gawked at her. She realized that the blonde was now at least five bites ahead of her, "Shit! All right, Elsa, you're on! You're playing with fire now," she laughed as she began shoveling the sundae into her mouth.

The battle was fierce, or so the redhead imagined. Anna thought she was doing well, but every time she glanced over at the blonde...how the hell could this girl eat ice cream so fast? Elsa finally set her spoon down beside her empty bowl while Anna struggled with a tremendous brain freeze, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she whined, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Elsa giggled, "I win!" she said, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Anna stared helplessly at the unfinished ice cream in front of her. She had lost. Miserably. Her gaze moved from the empty bowl up to meet Elsa's eyes, "How could you eat that much ice cream that fast? How is that even possible?"

Elsa shrugged and looked down at her hands, "The cold never bothered me..." she started, clearing her throat. "Um...Anyway..." she fumbled for a new subject, "Thanks for bringing me here. I'm having a really nice time."

Anna smiled happily, "I'm glad," she said, continuing to eat her ice cream, but much more slowly now that their contest was over. The redhead was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Yoo-hoo!" Anna grinned as she turned toward the new voice, "Hey, Oaken! How are things?" she asked cheerfully, rushing over to hug the enormous man.

He picked the girl up easily, "Things are good, Anna. Where have you been? We missed you very much..." The large man trailed off as his eyes wandered over the blonde still seated at the table, "Yoo-hooo!" he greeted her, wiggling his fingers in an absurd-looking wave, considering his size.

Elsa waved back, smiling shyly.

Oaken turned his attention back to Anna, "Ah! All is clear now. Go! Go and sit! I return in two shakes..." and with that, he rushed away, leaving a puzzled Anna behind. The girl returned to the table and Elsa, "Um, that was Oaken...he's usually uber-friendly. I dunno what's gotten into him."

"It's fine," Elsa assured her. The blonde was a bit relieved. Oaken looked like a man whose hugs would dwarf even Olaf's.

Oaken returned moments later, three shot glasses and a strange, rather old bottle on a small tray, "Come! We will make toast!" he said, pouring a dangerous-looking, clear liquid into each of the glasses.

Elsa shot Anna a look. The redhead mirrored her confusion, "What are we toasting?" she asked curiously.

The large man stared at Anna as though she had sprouted a second head, "Let us drink to ung kærlighed," he said, handing each girl a glass.

Anna sighed, "I don't even know what that means," she said, taking hold of her glass. Sometimes it was best to just go with the flow, "All right..." She looked over at Elsa, who wore a similar uncertain expression.

Oaken smiled broadly, "Good, good!" he raised his glass and waited. Anna did likewise and nodded at Elsa. The blonde reluctantly lifted her glass. Oaken spoke loudly, "Ung kærlighed!"

Anna and Elsa exchanged a look and repeated the toast, "Ung kæerlighed!" They drained their glasses and immediately started coughing. Oaken chuckled and began to pour another round, "Again," he said jovially.

"Ugh! Hell, no, Oaken! What is that, anyway? Paint thinner?" Anna covered her glass with her hand. Oaken released a huge, booming laugh as Elsa giggled and handed her glass over to him. She reached a gloved hand over and gently took Anna's glass, gave it to Oaken, "Anna, it's bad luck to refuse a second round after a toast." She smiled warmly at the redhead. Anna stared at the blonde and nodded. Her skin tingled slightly where Elsa touched it.

Oaken refilled the glasses and Anna eyed the liquor menacingly as if it were her arch nemesis. She heaved a sigh, "Ok, ok...so what do we drink to this time? And let's make it in english this time for goodness sake."

The large man's eyes twinkled, "To finding true love," he said, turning up his glass. Elsa repeated the phrase, not missing a beat, and emptied hers as well. Anna blushed, mumbling her response and downing the vile drink, making certain not to make eye contact with Elsa. It burned more pleasantly the second time around, but she still spluttered.

Oaken collected the glasses and prepared to leave, "You two must come back another time, when it is not so close to the busy time of day, yes?"

Anna looked over at Elsa and saw that the blonde was smiling, "Yeah. We will. I still owe her a lunch," she said smirking, "Speaking of which, would you send Olaf out with our bill, please? Thanks."

Oaken frowned, "No, no, no. That will never do. Your lunch is complimentary, to ensure good feelings. Now, go and have a pleasant day. I will see you again soon."

"Wow! Are you sure? Thanks!" Anna replied, obviously surprised. Elsa shared her reaction, "Yes. Thank you very much, Mr. Oaken." The huge man turned and bustled away, not even waiting for a further response from the girls at the table.

* * *

**Ok, so, I am not overly thrilled with this chapter and may rework it at some point. I think I have a very vague idea of where I could go with this story, if there is interest of course. ;)**

**As usual, suggestions, questions, comments, and even rude remarks are all welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

**Til next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Anna stood awkwardly on the sidewalk in front of the Trading Post, neither knowing really what to say. Elsa cleared her throat, "Well...um, that was...a little weird, really, but certainly the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks."

The redhead chuckled, shaking her head, "You really need to get out more," she replied. "Oh, and sorry about Oaken. I don't have any clue what that was about, but I've learned to just kind of go with it when it comes to him..."

Elsa smiled, "It's fine. Honestly...and, well, I thought the toast was...nice," she glanced at Anna with a quirked brow, "Or don't you believe in true love?" Elsa's tone of voice seemed to have changed slightly.

Anna's mouth went dry. Was Elsa asking a simple question or was she kinda sorta, in a roundabout way, maybe...flirting with her? Wishful thinking probably but Anna thought maybe she was-hoped maybe she was-and maybe, just maybe, two could play at that game. The redhead stuttered, blushing madly, "I-I...s-sure, I do." She swallowed hard, summoning her courage, "And, um," she cleared her throat, "I, uh, I believe in love-at-first-sight, too..." she added, trying to meet Elsa's eyes with as much intensity as she could muster after so large a meal and two shots of Oaken's terrible liquor.

'Wow, that was pathetic, even for me,' Anna mentally scolded herself.

True, it was not exactly a clever or particularly flirtatious response (even with the impressive eye contact) but she did not want to come on too strong, especially if Elsa had not meant anything by her original question. Elsa smiled nervously. Anna could not be sure, but she thought she saw a faint blush creeping across Elsa's pale cheeks as the now familiar awkward silence settled over the pair once again.

Sven whined, sitting between the two, his tail twitching back and forth. If dogs could roll their eyes, he surely would have. These girls clearly needed his help. Their embarrassingly clumsy attempts at flirting were taking entirely too long. Sven was impatient. He decided the best thing to do was to force things...just a little. He soon got an idea and began bouncing on the spot, tail wagging excitedly. The dog bolted around Elsa and back in the direction of the redhead, his leash jerking her harshly toward Anna.

Reacting quickly, Anna reached out, catching Elsa by her waist, "Woah! Elsa! Are you ok?" she asked, holding the girl steady, "Glad I caught you."

Elsa muttered her thanks, lifting her eyes to meet Anna's. The redhead was instantly aware of how close they were: Elsa's blue eyes gazing into hers, the girl's gloved hands clinging to her upper arms for support. A pleasant warmth pulsed through Anna's body as she tried to take a step back from the blonde in her arms, but thanks to a certain mutt, they were now tangled together. Anna felt awkward...and hot. Really hot. Her face was now bright red, heart pounding against her ribs, surely the blonde could hear it. Elsa was so close. So wonderfully, unbearably close.

Good boy, Sven.

Anna held Elsa's gaze for a few moments longer than she probably should have, enjoying the soft feel of the blonde's small waist. She wondered what Elsa was thinking, her eyes were unreadable, but the girl had made no effort to break the contact. Anna felt her eyes shift involuntarily lower, settling on the blonde's slightly parted lips.

A sudden need to taste those lips washed over the redhead. Anna shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind. No. Elsa was not the kind of girl to kiss someone she had only just met...and neither was Anna, even though her libido was currently insisting otherwise.

Anna tried to break the tension with a laugh as she tore her eyes from Elsa's lips and began to untangle the two. She thought she saw a brief flicker of disappointment cross the blonde's faintly freckled face. Anna carefully freed Elsa and herself from Sven's leash, "That dog is going to be the death of me," she said smiling, taking a half-step back from the blonde beside her. Elsa giggled lightly in response.

Anna opened her mouth to ask if Elsa wanted to walk around the park for a while when Kristoff came jogging down the sidewalk. He halted a short distance from the girls and whistled sharply for Sven. The dog took off toward his master, taking Anna by surprise and forcing her to collide with an equally surprised Elsa. The girls crashed to the pavement, Anna's hand coming to rest dangerously high on Elsa's leg.

"Oh my God, Elsa! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt," she asked, quickly removing her hand, blushing furiously.

Elsa laughed as she stood up, rubbing her sore backside, "I'm fine," she chuckled, "but I think we may have lost Sven."

Anna picked herself up and hurriedly helped Elsa get back on her feet. Elsa was obviously amused, "This is definitely the most eventful day I can remember."

The blonde laughed as Kristoff and Sven joined them on the sidewalk, "Anna! Shit! Are you two ok? I did NOT think that would happen. I'm so sorry."

Anna groaned, "I should have known," she rolled her eyes at the bulky blonde man, "Elsa, let me introduce my,"

"Boyfriend?" Elsa interrupted, disappointment coloring her voice.

"Boyfr-," Anna almost agreed, before quickly catching herself. "Boyfriend? Him? No way!" Anna laughed, "Elsa, you're funny! This is my NOT boyfriend, Kristoff. He's my best friend, my roommate, my partner in crime, and really, really, REALLY not my boyfriend."

Elsa immediately perked up, taking Kristoff's offered hand and shaking it happily, "Kristoff," she greeted him, relief on her face, "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Kristoff responded, eyeing the blonde intently, his brow quirked slightly as he took note of her gloved hands. He turned to Anna, feeling the need to explain, "I just wanted to come get Sven so he wouldn't be in your way all afternoon..."

Anna chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Just, next time, try not to kill us in the process." She winked at the man, letting him know all was well.

Elsa enjoyed watching Anna and Kristoff talk and joke around like only close friends can, but she found herself feeling oddly left out now that he had arrived. She was just about to excuse herself to leave when Kristoff addressed her, "So...are you coming to the party tonight? You are, right?"

The blonde cringed a bit, "A party? Oh. Um, thank you...for the invitation, but I really couldn't."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but Kristoff cut her off, "Oh. That's a shame. You have plans, then?"

Elsa's eyes dropped to the ground, "No...I just...don't do well with...parties."

Kristoff frowned.

Anna tried to salvage the situation, "Well, that's great because this isn't a party! Kristoff exaggerates. It's really just pizza and movies with Kristoff, his girlfriend, me, probably Olaf, and...you," she added hopefully.

Elsa felt uncomfortable with the other two and Sven staring at her. She did not like being put on the spot. She could see the pleading look on Anna's face. How could she say no?

Elsa sighed, "Ok, sure. Sounds, sounds like fun." She smiled at Anna. She really did enjoy spending time with the redhead.

Anna squealed and reached into her bag, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, "Here! Let me give you my number and our address." The redhead's hand flew across the page.

Elsa smiled at the girl's excitement.

Anna handed the information over to the blonde, all smiles, "Ok, well, I guess you probably have things to do and I know I have about a million things to do before tonight."

"Especially now that you have a date coming," Kristoff muttered under his breath, but not quietly enough to avoid being heard by both Anna AND Elsa.

Elsa smiled shyly, pretending to have missed the comment. Anna, on the other hand, looked as if her neck might break from how quickly it snapped back to glare at her housemate. "Kistoff," she asked, turning toward the large man, "don't you have something you need to be doing?" She was dropping a hint for him to stop talking and go away. He caught it.

"Oh, yeah, right...I have that thing...that thing I have to go do...um, right now," he finished lamely. He smiled at the girls in front of him, "See you at home, Anna. And I'll see you tonight, Elsa?"

The blonde smiled, "Sure, Kristoff. See you later."

Anna waved as the man winked and turned, jogging down the sidewalk with Sven in tow.

The redhead sighed deeply, grinning at Elsa, "Well...um, so I'll see you tonight?"

Elsa sighed again, though she could not help catching a bit of Anna's excitement, "Yes," she replied, "I will be there. Um, should I bring anything?"

Anna responded without thinking, "Nope, nothing but your pretty face." She turned red as she realized what she had just said, "Um, that is...I mean," she struggled to recover.

Elsa only giggled, suddenly much more confident, "I think I can manage that." The blonde closed the distance between them, hugging Anna briefly, "See you tonight, Anna."

Without waiting for further reply, the blonde crossed the street, disappearing quickly into the crowd, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Anna behind. "It's a date, then," Anna called out to the direction in which the blonde had walked.

Elsa smiled to herself, "It's a date," she whispered.

* * *

**A date? Good boy, Sven. :)**

**As always, suggestions, questions, comments, and yes, even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated!**

**Til next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was on cloud nine as she rushed back to her and Kristoff's place. She was suddenly very keenly interested in the success of pizza night. The redhead flew around the living room, cleaning hurriedly. Everything had to be perfect. Elsa was coming. Anna had the goofy grin of a lovestruck schoolgirl plastered on her face as she wiped down the counters and swept the floor.

Kristoff, who had just arrived home, leaned against the doorway watching. He reached down and rubbed Sven's head, "Good work, buddy."

The fluffy dog sat at his feet, tail wagging smugly.

Anna glanced up from her efforts, noticing the two, "We're ordering from Romano's, right," she asked hopefully.

Kristoff reddened slightly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I sort of promised Olaf - _**last week**_ \- that he could pick the restaurant this time, and you know how he feels about Pizza Palace."

Anna shuddered. Everyone knew Romano's made the absolute best pizza around. Without question. It was heaven on a crust. Just thinking of a Romano's pie made the redhead drool. Pizza Palace, on the other hand, was the cheapest, greasiest, cardboard-iest excuse for pizza it had ever been her displeasure to consume. Olaf had to be the only person alive who ate their food on purpose.

Every once in a great while, the rest of them would humor his extraordinarily poor taste and would suffer in relative silence to make him happy. But Elsa was coming and there was no way in hell Anna was going to subject her to the horror that was Pizza Palace on their first date. Their first date. Anna could not help the smile that spread across her lips, nor the blush that accompanied it as she thought about seeing Elsa again.

"Absolutely not!" she half-shouted, half-laughed, seizing her phone and texting furiously.

Kristoff chuckled, reading the message over her shoulder, "'Sorry, buddy, definitely using one of my vetoes on dinner tonight. I'm ordering Romano's. See you later...and no pouting.'"

"Oh, he's gonna pout. You know he will. Remember what happened last time?" he asked.

"Pfft! How could I forget," Anna remarked, rolling her eyes. "I don't care. I know it sounds silly but I think I like Elsa...a lot. She's funny and smart and sexy...extremely sexy. I mean, she does have this kinda weird thing with the gloves she wears...I dunno what it is, germs or something I guess but, whatever. We all have weird shit, right? I'm trying not to get too far ahead of myself here but I think I am in love with her, or, I very likely will be...soon," she finished, out of breath.

Kristoff eyed his friend happily, "Woah, woah, woah there, Fiestypants! You just met this girl, like, what, four hours ago...at most? Take it down a notch...or ten."

Anna took a deep breath and blushed, slightly ashamed of her behavior, "Yeah. You're right. I should calm down and just focus on tonight first. Besides, any excuse to avoid eating Pizza Palace, am I right," she remarked, ignoring Kristoff's lopsided smirk.

She flopped down on the sofa and called Sven over to her. The hairy beast clamored into her lap and rested his head on her shoulder. "Good boy, Sven," she smiled at the dog before adding much more quietly, "...maybe you really are a love expert after all."

By the time Elsa walked to her car the confidence and excitement she felt about spending the evening with Anna had morphed into nausea-inducing anxiety. Her hands were trembling as she unlocked the car and slid inside. She tried to calm herself, breathing deeply. It worked well enough. She knew that she enjoyed Anna's company and the redhead certainly seemed to enjoy hers, but it had been a long time since Elsa had gone on a date, "It's not a _date_ date...it's just pizza and movies with some people...with Anna. Anna. I can do this," she told herself with the tiniest hint of a smile as she accelerated into traffic and made her way home.

The blonde pulled into her assigned parking space and frowned, cursing under her breath. Once again there was a large puddle for her to attempt to dodge as she got out of the car. She made a mental note to stop by the office and ask when the leaking sprinkler would be repaired. The puddle was definitely annoying, but it was not enough to dampen Elsa's spirits as she gathered her bag and vaulted over the water. Pleased that she had managed to stay dry, she skipped over to the elevator and pressed the button, humming all the while.

Elsa did not know what time the festivities were supposed to start but she wanted to see Anna as soon as possible so she wasted no time getting showered and ready. The blonde stood in her closet, wrapped in a fluffy towel, staring bewilderedly around at her wardrobe, wondering just exactly what she should wear to a pizza-and-movie-night/first-date-with-Anna.

Finally, the blonde settled on jeans and a simple top. The outfit was comfortable and still reasonably cute. Satisfied with the look, Elsa sighed, frowning slightly as she turned her attention to her currently bare hands. She strode over to her dresser and opened a small drawer, pulling out a new pair of gloves. Having tossed the gloves resignedly on the couch, she walked into the kitchen, to her wine rack. After thoughtful consideration, she picked out a nice bottle and tied it with a light blue ribbon.

Elsa certainly had no intentions of arriving empty handed.

She placed the wine on the table with her keys and bag and picked up her cellphone. It was probably too early to leave for Anna's house, but maybe the blonde could call her and ask what time would be best. Elsa smiled as she reached into her bag for the small slip of paper Anna had given her. It was not there. '_Odd_,' thought Elsa,_ 'I was sure I put it in my bag.'_ She checked again. No paper. The blonde searched again; this time, dumping the contents of the bag out on the table. Still nothing. She checked the pockets of the clothes she had worn to no avail. It was as if the page had disappeared...

"Oh my God! Oh, no!" Elsa exclaimed, jamming on the nearest shoes and grabbing her keys, as she sprinted out the door and down to the parking lot.

She found Anna's note outside on the ground beside her car. It had somehow fallen out of her bag as she leapt over the puddle. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she had found it. But as she drew closer to the page, she noticed it was not fluttering at all. Her pace increased until she stood over the piece of paper, looking down miserably at it. It was soaking wet. Quickly, she reached down and picked it up. She tried to read Anna's writing but, to her horror, could only make out the redhead's name and the first two digits of her phone number. The rest had bled beyond legibility.

Elsa did everything she could think of to smooth an decipher the ruined message, but it was beyond repair. Tears in her eyes, Elsa finally gave up on Anna's note, tossing the wet and smeared paper in the garbage. She sat dejectedly on the couch for some time, trying desperately to force her brain to remember the number even though she had only glanced at it briefly before its untimely destruction. How could she get in touch with Anna now?

There was no way. Or was there?

The blonde suddenly got an idea and jumped up from the couch. Olaf was the answer! She put her gloves on and rushed to her car, driving as fast as she could back over to Oaken's. Olaf would know Anna's phone number and certainly her address. She had to hurry, though. Olaf probably got off work soon, if he was not already. He was her last hope for finding Anna tonight. He had to be there.

Elsa's car screeched to a halt in the parking lot of Oaken's. She jumped out and ran inside. Oaken met her at the door, "Yoo-hooo! Can I help with something?"

Out of breath from her efforts, Elsa panted out, "Mr. Oaken! Please! I need to see Olaf. Is he still here?"

Oaken stood from behind the counter, "Ohh, no dear. I'm sorry. He has already gone home."

Elsa's shoulders sagged, "He's already gone? But...I need him," she said, defeated.

"Hm. Maybe I can help you, ja?" Oaken replied hopefully.

Elsa thought for a moment, "Do you know Anna's phone number? Or her address," she asked pleadingly.

Oaken rubbed his huge chin, "Nope. Nope. Sorry, dear. I don't. But Olaf does. I will get his number for you." With that, the burly man disappeared into a small office and emerged seconds later with a phone number, "Here you go, dear, Olaf's number."

Elsa thanked him with a hug, smiling from ear to ear as she left the cafe and got back into her car. She dialed the number carefully and waited as it rang. "Come on, Olaf," she repeated as the phone continued to ring without answer. Finally, the call was picked up and Elsa heard Olaf's cheerful voice, "Hi! This is Olaf!"

Elsa was elated, "Olaf! It's me Elsa, from lunch today with Anna, and I..." she began and was immediately cut off.

"I'm not able to get to the phone right now, so please leave a message. I'll get right back to you," Olaf's voice continued.

Voicemail.

Elsa wanted to scream but she held it together to leave a message for Olaf, explaining what had happened and that she needed Anna's phone number, ending it with, "Please, please, please call me back as soon as you get this, Olaf. Please. It's important. Please." When she hung up, she realized that the message sounded a bit pathetic and desperate but there was no changing it now.

She sat in her car, waiting for Olaf to call, willing her phone to ring as the minutes stretched into an hour and then beyond. The blonde's stomach churned unhappily as the realization hit that he probably was not going to call and that, as it was already getting late, she might as well go home. Emotionally exhausted and completely defeated, the blonde started her car once more and drove forlornly home.

Once back in her apartment, she walked to her window and stared out over the darkened cityscape. Tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheek, Elsa turned away from the window, "I'm sorry, Anna. I tried." The blonde dragged herself down the hall to her bedroom and shut the door.

Across town, Anna paced the floor, wondering why Elsa had not arrived and why she had not even heard from the blonde. Olaf sat grumpily on the sofa, eating Romano's delicious pizza, despite being specifically promised they would order from Pizza Palace. What was worse is that it had come as a complete surprise - he had never received Anna's text. His phone had a dead battery. Again. It was a piece of junk as far as phones go, but Olaf was not big on technology so it did not really make much of a difference to him and since he was currently with all of his closest friends, he did even bother charging it.

Kristoff and his girlfriend were trying to watch the movie but Anna's quickly deteriorating mood prevented them from really paying attention to the plot. Kristoff's girlfriend nudged him into action. She hated to see the the girl suffering and hoped Kristoff could do something to help. Not exactly sure what one is supposed to say when a friend is stood up, Kristoff put two pieces of pizza on a plate and offered them to the redhead, who had yet to eat anything. Anna looked at the slices Kristoff brought and waved it away. Kristoff patted his friend on the back, "Sorry, Red. I thought she would be here."

Anna gave him a weak smile as he walked back to the couch and sat down, shrugging at his girlfriend who just rolled her eyes at him. The redhead sighed, staring out the window, "Elsa...where are you?"

* * *

**_It's never easy, is it?_**

**_As always, suggestions, questions, comments and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated!_**

**_Til next time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was grey and cool, and Elsa sat at her breakfast table, poking glumly at a bowl of oatmeal. She had slept poorly and her eyelids felt like sandpaper. She stared at her phone, still wondering why Olaf had never returned her call. She wondered too, if Anna was even half as upset as she was about the night before.

Turning tired eyes away from her phone, she glanced out the window: cloudy and rainy...a perfect reflection of her mood. The blonde flicked her wrist toward the glass, immediately frosting over the view. She abandoned her food and went back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Anna had not slept well either. She stayed up long after everyone else had fallen asleep, waiting to hear from Elsa. The redhead sat grumpily at the table, coffee in hand, staring at her phone. Elsa could have at least called and said she was not coming, or was not interested, or whatever...it was being completely blown off by the girl that sucked.

Olaf groggily entered the kitchen looking for leftover pizza: breakfast of champions. "Morning, Anna," he mumbled as he shuffled over to the chair beside her, pizza in hand.

Anna did not respond.

Olaf waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Hellooo? Earth to Anna," he teased, trying to get a giggle out of the usually bubbly girl.

Anna sighed, "Hi," she said half heartedly, hoping he would take the hint and go away.

Olaf never took hints. Instead he spoke, "You look like crap," he began eloquently, "Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Anna shook her head. She had slept...just really terribly.

Olaf frowned. He did the only thing he could: he scooped the redhead up in a bone-crushing hug which she gratefully returned. The boy really did give the best hugs. When the embrace ended and the corners of Anna's mouth began to turn upward once more, Olaf spoke again, "Who needs ol' blondie, anyway?" he asked, poking Anna playfully in the side, "There are plenty of fish in the sea, you know."

Anna sighed, "Yeah. I know. It just bugs me, y'know? I mean...I thought we were really hitting it off. I thought she was into me." The redhead shrugged, "I was certainly into her." She sighed again, "Oh well, so much for Sven's reputation as a 'Love Expert'."

Olaf felt badly for his friend. She was such a good person with an excellent heart. She did not deserve to be ignored. Who does Elsa think she is, anyway?

The boy stood from the table, "It's entirely her loss, Anna," he told her firmly. "Now, come on, let's go watch Kristoff's girlfriend kick his ass at whatever game it is they're playing in there," Olaf said as he dragged the redhead away from the table and into the living room.

The friends spent the next couple hours playing games, improving Anna's mood tremendously until finally Olaf had to leave for his shift at Oaken's. He asked Anna to come talk to him for a moment, "You know what this means, don't you?"

Anna frowned slightly, "It means Elsa and I weren't meant to be?" she replied uncertainly.

"Nope. Guess again," Olaf responded.

The redhead laughed lightly, "Um...that Sven isn't really a love expert?"

Olaf rolled his eyes dramatically, "Noooooo. You're WAY off. Here, I'll just tell you since you obviously suck at guessing today. It means we're ordering Pizza Palace next time for certain and you don't get to veto it again. You've used up all your veto privileges."

Grinning, the dark-haired lad grabbed one last slice of pizza for the road and disappeared through the door, leaving Anna smirking in the kitchen. The redhead remembered something and ran to the door, shouting after him, "Don't forget to charge your damn phone! And text me later!"

Elsa had originally planned to stay in her room for the day but, as she stared at the ceiling, she suddenly saw a ray of hope. She got dressed in a hurry and prepared to leave. The blonde walked briskly through the living room, collecting her bag, keys, phone and shoes. She mumbled excitedly to herself as she jammed her hands into her gloves and rushed out the door.

Oaken's was empty when Olaf arrived to start his shift. Well, almost empty. A familiar blonde was sitting at a table alone, waiting for him. Olaf frowned at her, walking slowly to the table, "What are you doing here," he asked with as much venom as he could muster.

Elsa was caught somewhat off guard by his harsh tone. It made her shrink just a bit. It also angered her. What was Olaf's problem? Did he not know how hard she tried? "I need to talk to Anna," she responded, trying her best to keep the agitated edge out of her voice.

Olaf appraised her with a skeptical eye, "What does that have to do with me? I am not going to help you hurt Anna again. You stood her up last night. Didn't even call. She waited and waited for you. That was a really shitty thing to do."

Elsa was on the verge of tears, "Olaf, please, I...you, you never called me back! How was I supposed to call her without her number?!"

In an instant, Olaf's demeanor changed completely from anger to confusion, "I never called you back? What are you talking about? Why did you call me? HOW did you call me?"

Elsa sagged back in her chair. Olaf did not call her back because he never got the message. It was a relief, sort of. At least that meant the boy was not against her. She was hopeful that if he would help her, that is, if only she could talk to Anna, the whole thing could be straightened out and put behind them.

Olaf sat down across from the blonde, "I think you'd better explain just what the hell happened."

Elsa drew a breath and toyed anxiously with the edge of the napkin under her water glass, recounting for Olaf everything that had happened the previous evening. She told him that she had barely slept and just really wanted the chance to speak to Anna, to explain, "I...I really like Anna. A lot. Please, Olaf, I have to talk to her," she concluded pleadingly.

Olaf was grinning ear to ear by the time she finished her story, which, frankly, Elsa did not appreciate at all considering everything she had gone through. Suddenly, the boy jumped from the table and scooped her up in a bear hug, "Aw, Elsa, I'm sorry. My phone died and no one ever calls me, really, so I didn't charge it. I never got your message. Sorry. Don't worry. I'll help you. It'll be ok. Anna really likes you, too, you know. Sorry to say this but...I'm glad you have a good reason for not showing up last night. I didn't want to have to hate you," the boy said, laughing. Elsa still was not entirely comfortable with the young man's forwardness, but the hug was reassuring and warm and she returned it happily, relaxing more than she had since the beginning of the whole ordeal.

Olaf put the girl down, still grinning, "Ok, so, get out your phone," he told her gently.

Elsa smiled in relief, quickly producing her phone. Olaf recited Anna's number and double checked the entry over Elsa's shoulder. He then gave her Anna's address which Elsa added carefully to the contact labeled 'Anna'.

"So," Olaf began after Elsa had Anna's number, "what are you going to do now?"

Elsa glanced up at her new friend, "I'm going to call her and explain everything and hope she'll give me another chance," she said, blushing.

Olaf grinned approvingly, "You should go see her," he told her, "She's at home...alone. Kristoff is at work," he added, winking.

Elsa felt her face turning bright red, "I don't want to ambush her. I just want to explain what happened. Thanks, Olaf. You're a good friend," she said, turning toward the door, "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Olaf called after the blonde, "Go get her."

Elsa smiled quietly, allowing her mind to focus on Anna. She climbed into her car and drove in the general direction of Anna's home.

Anna was still moping around when her phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw an unfamiliar number. She picked up the call, "Hello," she answered disinterestedly.

Elsa swallowed, now or never, "Hi, Anna" she replied.

Anna's brow furrowed, "Elsa," she asked, surprise coloring her voice.

Elsa's heart soared for a moment.

Anna spoke again almost immediately, "I didn't expect to hear from you. What happened last night?" She tried her best to sound nonchalant, but her voice was full of concern and also a little anger.

The blonde on the other end of the phone struggled to find the right words, "Anna, I-," she began.

At that moment, Anna's attention was drawn away from the phone call, to her front door. Someone was knocking. She strode to the door and peered through the peephole. She saw pale blonde hair, "Elsa," she exclaimed, quickly opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

Elsa met her gaze, smiling cautiously, "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry. I can explain everything. Can, um, can I come in? Please," she asked hopefully.

Anna did not respond. Instead, she grabbed Elsa's gloved hand and pulled her into the house, closing the door behind them. The redhead had intended to let go of the other girl but instead she pulled the blonde into a brief embrace, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Elsa returned the hug, hoping it could say the things she was not yet ready to. She cleared her throat, as they parted, "I'm fine, Anna, really. I'm so sorry. Can we sit down? I owe you an explanation..."

* * *

**As always questions, comments, suggestions and even rude remarks are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated!**

**Til Next Time...**


End file.
